Conventional damping mechanisms provide resistance in the opening direction for a controlled descent of a pivoting overhead stowage bin bucket when loaded with luggage. However, prior art damping mechanisms in commercial aircraft overhead stowage bins are often bulky and take up a large amount of space. Furthermore, prior art damping mechanisms typically have an angular working range that is less than 360°.